


The Big "Oh"

by meiyamie



Series: I Want You for Worse or for Better [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Online Dating, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: What had led Sugawara to that room in an inn some thirty minutes away from home came from  deciding to set common sense aside and give in to more carnal instincts. It made arranging a meet-up with one ‘BigBadBoy’, a described bear-type he met over a dating app, easier. He didn’t even ask to see a picture – it wouldn’t matter, so Sugawara thought.He just didn’t think that BigBadBoy would be someone he had actually encountered before.





	The Big "Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> -Haikyuu isn't my property and I did not profit from this work of fanfiction.  
> -This is Erushi and Ynvel's fault, and I love them for it.  
> -In my head canon this follows after my fic 'As Good As It Gets' where Sugawara gets his heart smashed into smithereens by Asahi. But if you're hardcore DaiSuga or even OiSuga, that would do.  
> -Both characters are aged up to freshmen year college.  
> -Feedback welcome: leave a kudos, a comment, or chat me up via e-mail (psychoshoujo@gmail.com) or twitter (@meiyamie).
> 
> Glossary:  
> Trick: gay slang used for one night stands.

_Oh_.

Was the shared silent realization as Sugawara and Ushijima found themselves facing each other through the slight opening between the door and the frame.

What had led Sugawara to that room in an inn some thirty minutes away from home came from deciding to set common sense aside and give in to more carnal instincts. It made arranging a meet-up with one ‘BigBadBoy’, a described bear-type he met over a dating app, easier. He didn’t even ask to see a picture – it wouldn’t matter, so Sugawara thought. He just wanted to get laid, and he’ll be thinking of someone else as he does it anyway.

He just didn’t think that BigBadBoy would be someone he had actually encountered before.

It had been years since Sugawara and Ushijima talked in person, and even that last time it was a professional and polite congratulations after the inter-school championships. Ushijima was still occasionally featured on TV and magazines but Sugawara hadn’t kept track since he stopped playing to focus on college.

“So,” Sugawara said slowly, “Do we continue? Or are we calling it a night?”

Ushijima gave a start. He stepped away, gesturing for Sugawara to enter. He was shaken, Sugawara realized as he stepped into the room.

“I’m discrete.” He told him, “Only about three other people know about me, and I won’t tell them about you.”

“I...” Ushijima closed the door behind him, “I appreciate that.”

Sugawara stepped towards the large bed set in the center of the room and slipped off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor, his back turned to Ushijima.

“Because it’s you and me, ‘Quick’ is our safe word.”

Ushijima let out a nervous chuckle.

“Switchy Silverfox,” He called him by the nick he used on the app, “You’re setting quite a game.”

“It’s how I know you’ll stop.” Sugawara said as he pulled off his shirt.

“Oh, hey,” Ushijima quickly moved towards him, “I should be helping with that.”

“You don’t have to.” Sugawara replied, “We’re going to fuck. I’m going to lie down and you’re going to take me.” He was about to pull off his jogging pants when he felt Ushijima rest his hands on his shoulders. Sugawara gave a pause, surprised by his unexpected tenderness, then continued to strip off his pants. Ushijima let his hands slide away.

The last time Ushijima had seen Sugawara, he was trying to keep his teammates’ spirits up by staying chipper through the inter-school championships. Seeing him this frosty was unusual and worrying, even more when he remembered the impression that Sugawara gave over the chat before they met up.

 

_“Big bad, huh?” SwitchySilverfox had asked him, “Show me.”_

_Ushijima had sent him a link to the live-cam. To his surprise, the SwitchySilverfox didn’t click._

_“No pics. Tell me how you’re a Big Bad Boy.” Came the reply._

_Ushijima smirked._

_“I bet you’ve never been filled by a cock as big as mine.” He typed._

_He waited for the response._

_“I want that. Where and what time?” SwitchySilverfox asked._

_It was Ushijima who suggested the inn, noting that it was in an area where they could meet halfway. He even volunteered to pay for it, knowing that it was a little more upscale than the nearby love motel. He at least knows that the room was clean and doesn’t have a room that screamed for attention._  

 

As Sugawara’s pants dropped. Ushijima took off his shirt. He moved towards Suga, attempting to kiss him, but Sugawara stepped aside as he did.

“I don’t kiss my tricks,” He said. “Too complicated.”

Ushijima nodded, and peeled off his shorts as well.

Sugawara’s eyes scanned all of him in the nude. He smacked his lips, pleased, and wasted no time in reaching out for him. Ushijima took a deep breath as he did, watching as Suga examine his length against the size of his own palm. In Ushijima’s case, that myth about the size of a hand and the size of a man proved true. Sugawara raised his eyebrows at him, approving.

Sugawara’s hand closed around Ushijima’s dick, and started a pumping motion. Ushijima felt himself stir as the heat rose within him, making pleasured grunts as Sugawara continued to work on him. As he could feel the desire building, Ushijima shoved Sugawara into the bed. Sugawara landed on it and scooted up to allow him room to fall towards him if he wanted. His own hand reached down to pleasure himself, but Ushijima stopped him by catching his wrist in his hand. Ushijima reached for him instead, watching intently as Suga’s mouth made a small ‘o’ and his breath hastened at the touch.

“Long day, huh?” Ushijima whispered.

“No talking.” Sugawara’s voice was heated, “We’re not here for that.”

“Alright.” Ushijima continued stroking him, and bent down so he could suckle on his pectorals as he did. He gave a smug chuckle as Sugawara let out a moan, and a pleased murmur as he felt his fingers rake through his hair. As he felt a tugging urgency to him, He moved his arms over the other boy’s chest, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Ushijima broke away to move to the side table where the lube and condoms were ready. He broke one wrapper open and slipped it over him, then opened the tube of lube and squeezed some of it in his own hand. He spread it over himself as he went back to Sugawara, and their eyes met. Sugawara licked his dry lips in anticipation and he slowly turned around, raising his butt towards him. Ushijima bent over him, mouthing down the skin from his shoulders to the lower part of his body as he placed his hands over Sugawara’s buttocks to massage them. One hand raised to slide a lubed-up finger into the hole of Sugawara’s butt, slipping in. Ushijima liked it rough as well, but was familiar enough with anatomy to be conscientious of the pain that comes with penetration.

However, Sugawara didn’t care, pushing himself against Ushijima’s finger, insistent.

“Fuck me.” He ordered.

As much as Ushijima enjoyed having such a beautiful boy wanting him, he still hadn’t fully shaken off the concern over his desperation. He’ll get to it later, he decided, as he kneeled on the bed, guiding his cock to enter Sugawara. He eased himself in at first, grunting at the initial sensation, then pulled out. Ushijima thrust into him, picking up the pace.

“Yeah.” Sugawara grunted, pushing himself against Ushijima, wanting to feel him fully in him. He felt like he was floating, kept grounded only by Ushijima’s thrusts and the sound of his thighs smacking against him. “Fuck.... Ah...” He coaxed, gritting his teeth from the pleasure. Ushijima moved his palms over his butt, and up his back, which made him moan even more. Sugawara wanted to feel all loose and detached from everything when this was over. He wanted to feel as if he was going blind from sheer lust. “Harder.” He ordered.

He felt an apprehension on Ushijima’s end – but Sugawara was insistent, pushing himself towards him. “Now.”

Ushijima gave in, and slammed into him some more.

“Yesss...” Sugawara groaned.

He couldn’t even put a face to it, being overwhelmed by the pleasure. He didn’t even stop Ushijima as he switched positions, flipping Sugawara over so he could seem him. Sugawara gasped as his eyes met his again. That determined focus he saw once on the court was now on him.

With one hand, Ushijima moved over Sugawara’s cock. Sugawara gave a strangled sound, allowing him, and with Ushijima pumping into him and touching him, he couldn’t take it anymore.

He came, and his cum came out in a few short spurts, landing onto the sheets and on his skin. He was panting heavily as he felt himself grounded once again, back on earth and aware of the bed and Ushijima in him, slowly easing out of him – still hard.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of this, if you don’t mind,” Ushijima sat up on the bed, and gestured to his still erect cock. “Do you want me to...?”

“You can do that here.” Sugawara said.

Ushijima just gave a nod, and removed his condom, carelessly tossing it aside as he started to stroke himself. Sugawara watched him with half-lidded eyes, admiring his chistled build and the way his eyes further narrowed as he focused on jacking himself off. Sugawara loved the liquid sounds of sex punctured by the sounds of pleasure from a man. Ushijima was a grunter, he observed, he didn’t like raising his voice even if he knew it was perfectly safe to do so.

What would it take to make him scream? He playfully wondered.

Ushijma gave a long exhale as he came, allowing his cum to dribble onto his hand and the sheets.

Sugawara let a silence pass between them. Ushijima crept up to the space next to Sugawara, his back leaning against the headboard of the bed.

“You can stay the night if you want.”

“I shouldn’t.” Sugawara answered. “I’ll go soon.”

“You don’t need to hurry back.”

Sugawara was amused, “You’re clingy,” He teased.

Ushijima’s tone was cutting, “You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you, but you can sleep off the worst of it. I’ll stay on this side.”

Sugawara felt struck by what he said. That’s one more surprise for the night – that Ushijima had a considerate side to him, even with a former rival.

He felt Ushijima stand and head to the bathroom. From his side of the bed, Sugawara heard the water running, and Ushijima washing up quickly before returning to the room. He could hear him pull on his shorts before going back to bed and settling back to lie down.

“What’s your alibi for tonight?” Sugawara asked.

“I live with my Dad. He never asks questions about where I’ve been.”

“Your Mom?”

“She lives in a different house.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t play anymore, do you?” Ushijima asked.

“No. I even excused myself from the college club.”

“A bunch of us get together every other weekend for friendlies. You should join us.” Ushijima turned his back on Sugawara as he settled in to sleep, “I’ll get your number in the morning.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.”

Curious, Sugawara thought as he peered at Ushijima. He got what he wanted, but this wasn’t the night he was expecting.

And looks like it won’t be the last time he’ll hear from him.

Yeah, he was big, but hardly bad, Sugawara realized. He smiled to himself at the silly little joke. Till the morning then, and the game. Maybe another round of sex after? Who knows?

 


End file.
